Midnight Quarrel
by Liberated Storm
Summary: PostOOTP Spoilers Gryffindor... it's... just an excuse. Covering up what's not really there.
1. Midnight Quarrel

Ginny Weasley had a hard time sleeping. She tossed and turned; but no, she couldn't sleep. Furrowing her brows in frustration, she fluffed up her pillow. Her head laid back onto a red pillow, beautifully embroidered with a picture of a lion. Her canopy was shining a gold in the moonlight streaking in from the half-way open window. Ginny closed her eyes, and tried to think of happy thoughts. Happy Harry... Her thoughts strolled to the raven haired, green eyed, blessed boy. Immediatly, her eyes popped open. She realized that she would never be able to sleep. She gave a surrendering sigh to the night, and carefully tip-toed out of her fifth year dormitory. Quietly closing the door behind her, she made her way down to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When she got to the bottom of the girls' staircase, Ginny noticed she wasn't alone. He was sitting there. Harry Potter was sitting with a small expression of his face. An expression of being in deep thought. Ginny knew this expression well, as her best friend, Hermione Granger, commonly wore that look when she did her essays. The young Weasley child took to notice that Harry hadn't realized that she was there. Concentrating on his face, illuminated by the dying firelight, Ginny suddenly felt no more silly schoolgirl crushes towards him anymore. Ginny mentally sighed, for no apparent reason.  
  
The silence that screamed in the air was beginning to annoy Ginny, so she quietly made her way around the couch. She stood next to Harry, who didn't hear her feet hit the carpet.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, in a mere whisper. She forced herself to him a small, but weak smile. His head snapped up, as he drew in a deep breath; letting it out in relief. Vibrant green eyes locked on with coffee-bean brown ones. Ginny could feel a light blush creep up upon her freckled cheeks, and she turned her eyes to the fire. "I'm sorry, for scaring you, Harry. I couldn't sleep. I guess you couldn't either. I didn't mean to scare you, I just-- I didn't-- you just-- I thought-- you looked as if you didn't need to be bothered right now." The words stumbled out her mouth, as she tried to choose the right phrase. Harry was still looking at her with no expression on his face. Ginny turned her eyes towards him again. "I expect-- I should just-- I really should go. You want to be alone, I guess. 'Night." Turning away, Ginny mentally punched herself. Why couldn't she have just went back up to her bed?  
  
"Wait." A hand reached out and grabbed Ginny's wrist. "I-- It's-- You can stay, if you want. I was just... thinking." Harry's voice was soft, but tired. He let go of her wrist as the red-headed girl turned back around. She made an 'o' with her mouth, and sat down gently beside him. The firelight cast eerie glows on the walls of the common room. Ginny stared straight a head at the flames, watching as they flickered to near death.  
  
"So," she ventured, casually. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing..." he trailed off.  
  
"C'mon, you just said you were thinking. Now about what?"  
  
"Nothing. You-- Ginny-- You just... won't understand."  
  
"Harry," Ginny scoffed, looking at him. "I can read you like the back of my hand. Don't tell me I won't understand." Harry turned his head so their eyes aligned once more.  
  
"Death, Ginny. My godfather, Sirius Black's death, and my parent's death, if you want details." His last sentence sounded a bit snippy, but Ginny didn't care. Anger was building up inside of her, and she didn't know why.  
  
"Death?" she chuckled in an odd manner. "Death, Harry? You don't think I understand about death?" Her voice rose, to a higher, and angrier tone. "Harry, my older brother, the one I always looked up to, left the house. All right? All because of a stupid row with my father! My father almost got killed Harry! I came face to face with V-V-Voldemort Harry! And you have the guts to tell me, of all people, I wouldn't understand death?" Her last words came out in a hiss, and Ginny was standing, towering over Harry. Harry was visibly calm, but his voice thought otherwise.  
  
"Ginny, j-j-just calm down, You're gonna wake the House!! And, besides, your brother leaving is noting compared with what I went through." His emerald eyes were pleading, but Ginny chose not to answer to them.  
  
"Silencio! Harry, how dare you tell me to calm down! And, it's close enough, I tell you that! Here I am, trying to help you, when all you are is down in the dumps, and you tell me to calm down when you think I can't understand the image of death!" Ginny's voice was at it's highest peak, and her next sentences came out in a loud yell.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!! I AM FUMING RIGHT NOW. I AM SICK AND BLOODY TIRED OF YOU THINKING THAT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS DEATH, BUT YOU. WE ALL UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO AROUND BITING PEOPLE'S HEADS OFF ABOUT EVERY BLOODY LITTLE DAMN DETAIL!!! WE ARE TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM HURTING YOURSELF HARRY! YOU'RE GONNA GO BONKERS IF YOU KEEP GOING ON ABOUT THIS!!" Ginny gasped for breath.  
  
"It's my fault he died for no reason , Ginny!" Harry shouted, now standing himself. "If I hadn't--"  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny scowled. "IT WAS NOT YOUR BLOODY FAULT!! WHY DO YOU KEEP BLAMING THINGS ON YOURSELF?! I'M SICK AND DAMN TIRED OF YOUR LITTLE PITY PARTIES!! AND HE DID DIE FOR A REASON, HARRY! HE DIED BECAUSE HE LOVED YOU!!" Harry ignored her as if she didn't interrupt him.  
  
"IF I HADN'T LET THAT STUPID PROPHECY BREAK, AND IT WAS STILL THERE, THEN HE WOULD HAVE DIED FOR A REASON, GIN! BUT IT BROKE, AND HE FIGHTED FOR NOTHING! IT'S GONE. HE'S GONE. IT'S MY FAULT!" Infuriated, Ginny could no longer control her actions, and slapped Harry across the face. Hard.  
  
"QUIT BLAMING YOURSELF, YOU DAMN ARSE! HE DID DIE FOR A REASON, PROPHECY OR NOT! HE WAS WITH THE ORDER. HE WANTED TO DESTROY, TO KILL V-VOLDEMORT! HE KNEW WHAT RISKS HE WAS TAKING, HARRY! HE DIED BECAUSE HE LOVED YOU HARRY! EVERYONE FOUGHT BECAUSE WE ALL LOVE YOU HARRY! We fought because it was right." Ginny tapered down her tone, and regained her calm composure.  
  
"OK, fine. It was right. I'm wrong, and you're correct. But," Harry sighed, and plopped down on the couch, looking up at Ginny. "What if the Dursley's die next, huh? I mean, I wouldn't care, but they're the only family I have left." Harry chose his next words carefully. "I-I just... I can't think of what my life would be like."  
  
"Harry..." Ginny whispered softly, sitting down beside him. "The Dursley's aren't your only family. You forget where you are." Ginny gave a small smile. "Hogwarts is your family. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Me... we're all your family, Harry. You just have to understand that." Harry turned away, and stared at the fireplace mantel. He sighed, and began to speak to Ginny again, without looking at her.  
  
"It's not the same. You guys-- You all-- We're all just friends. It's not the same as family. The only people in the house who really, you know, care and love each other are the ones who are always walking hand in hand, snogging every chance they get. They are the ones like family, Gin. They love each other. Gryffindor... it's... just an excuse. Covering up what's not really there." Stealing a brief glance at Ginny, he saw her eyes welled up with tears. "I hate it, Gin. I just... Hogwarts isn't what it seems. You think that everyone is all happy go lucky, and we all get along great, but there's no love. There's spite, and there's my fault. They blame me. You see the sad looks they give me? It's sad, pitiful, and I hate it."  
  
"Harry, t-t-the looks they give you... We're sad because you are. Your feelings, Harry, are shared with us. We cry with and for you and your loss. When you want space, we give it to you." Tears began to roll silently down Ginny's red splotched cheeks. "You... Harry, you think we don't care, and you think we don't understand but--"  
  
"You don't understand, Gin. Your parents didn't die. OK? You didn't watch your Godfather die." Harry had turned back to the fire, and closed his eyes.  
  
"We do understand, Harry. We mourn with you. You think there's no real family left, Harry. But there is. Us. Me. Ron. Hermione. We're your family." Ginny embraced Harry in a warm hug. "We love you, Harry, no matter what you think. You have to listen to me. Don't go blaming other peoples faults on you. Sirius got killed. You didn't kill him. We love you," Ginny repeated, pulling back. He was staring at Ginny as tears continued to roll down her face. "We love you." Standing up, Ginny said only eight more words before leaving up to her dormitory. "We love you, Harry, and I love you."  
  
Walking quickly and wiping the tears from her face, Ron's younger sister went up the girls' staircase. She jumped on her bed, and buried her head in her arms. Tears now fell more quickly and heavily from her eyes, and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
But back down in the common room, it was a different story. Harry mentally went over what happened. But only the last three words Ginny spoke echoed in his mind. I love you... Harry sighed. Why did he have to make her cry? All se did was try to help him, and he just had to shout at her. Ginny had said that he did have family with the Gryffindors... and they loved him. Harry didn't believe that they all cared for him, and wasn't sure that he had enough heart, left, the wasn't grieving, to care for the ones who did love him. But the raven haired boy was sure of something. He sighed once more, and got up. Harry went over to the boys' staircase. Before going up, Harry looked up the girls' staircase. He was so sure of this, it would pain him not to say the four words he longed to say. Even though no one was around to hear, he spoke them anyway. Harry thought of Ginny as he said the four words with deep emotion.  
  
"I love you, too." 


	2. Another Argument

DISCLAIMER: All is JK Rowlings! NOT MINE!! Have a nice day! A/N: This is labeled 'Another Argument', but it is NOT between Ginny and Harry. I'm not saying who between, so you'll have to read! :-D Please R/R! Thanks!  
  
--Oh, and BTW... the reason Harry is playin' Quidditch, is b/c after Umbridge left, he was able to get his broom/position back because the 'laws' were banned.  
  
Previously in 'Midnight Quarrels'....  
  
..."We do understand, Harry. We mourn with you. You think there's no real family left, Harry. But there is. Us. Me. Ron. Hermione. We're your family." Ginny embraced Harry in a warm hug. "We love you, Harry, no matter what you think. You have to listen to me. Don't go blaming other peoples faults on you. Sirius got killed. You didn't kill him. We love you," Ginny repeated, pulling back. He was staring at Ginny as tears continued to roll down her face. "We love you." Standing up, Ginny said only eight more words before leaving up to her dormitory. "We love you, Harry, and I love you."...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Harry collapsed on his bed, and looked up at the canopy. Moonlight was streaming in on his night table, and a spare quill was lying there.  
"Harry?" A quiet moan came from Ron's four-poster bed. "What're you doin' up this late? It's 12:15 in the mornin', mate. You really should get some s-s-s-sleep..." He failed to stifle a yawn.  
"Sorry, Ron," Harry whispered in reply. "I was just... downstairs... thinking. Oh well, 'night." He took off his glasses and rolled on his side under the covers. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Yet, sleep never did come. Harry spent the night pondering about the scene downstairs. When morning came, Ron couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Harry? Oiy, Harry!" Ron called for his friend as he raced down the Great Hall. Students that were already there turned to see what the commotion was all about. "Harry! T- Th- There you are! I was looking all over for you!" The broad chest boy buttoned his robes.  
"Sorry, Ron. I... just wanted to eat an early breakfast." Harry smiled weakly, and returned to his ham and eggs.  
"Yeah, Harry." Ron sat down and grabbed himself a plate of bacon and eggs. "And I'm the bloody Queen of England. C'mon, mate. You know as well as I do--" Ron stuffed his mouth full of bacon. "thash thash nuff sa tush."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, shaking his head in disgust. He took a sip of orange juice before finishing, "I can't understand you. Swallow, will ya Ron? I don't enjoy seeing your mashed up breakfast." Ron did as told.  
"Sorry mate. I said that you know as well as I do that that's not the truth." The freckled face six year began to almost inhale his food. In a matter of minutes, Ron was reaching for a second serving, and Harry still hasn't answered.  
"Hi, Harry! Hello Ron..." Hermione Granger swept up to the table where her friends were sitting. She sat down next to Ron. "Have a good sleep, Ron? Harry?" Harry was in the middle of chewing up a piece of ham, and choked on it when Hermione pronounced his named especially slowly. After a few seconds of Ron thumping him hard on the back, Harry resumed his natural state.  
"Yeah, I had a good sleep. You?" he asked, casually.  
"It was alright. Ginny," Hermione pronounced her name slowly as well, and took a sip of pumpkin juice before resuming. "Ginny will be down here in a minute."  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, placing his hands on the table. "Are you... OK? Or do you know something I don't but Harry does?" Hermione gave a deep sigh, and looked towards the entrance doors. Ginny Weasley came rushing in, and took a seat next to Hermione. When she saw Harry looking at her, she turned away.  
"Um... 'Mione? Are you speaking to me or what?" Ron looked a bit hurt when he asked.  
"Oh... sorry, Ron." Hermione coloured a bit at the cheeks. "I- I guess I'll tell you, but not here, anyway." She grabbed Ron's wrist, and pulled him up.  
"Can we go to the Quidditch pitch? I have to practice!"  
"Fine Ron..." Hermione and Ron's voices trailed off. When they were out of sight, Ginny had her head buried in her arms.  
"Urk... Ginny?" Harry asked, scooting closer. "What's... wrong?" Ginny gave a loud sob, and sighed into her arms. She lifted her head, and put the tendrils of hair that were in her face behind her ears.  
"It's nothing," she whispered, wiping tears away. "Just... nothing, Harry." Ginny took this moment as a chance to teach Harry a little lesson about understanding. "Absolutely nothing, Harry. You wouldn't understand." Ginny snipped at him, and grabbed a piece of toast.  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving. So now," she said sarcastically; tears had stopped pouring out. "You can spend your breakfast time alone, pondering over things that I don't understand!" The red-head gave a small scoff, and left. Harry was thinking about what to do, so he got up and dashed after her.  
"Ginny!" He shouted; his voice echoing off the corridor walls. "Wait!" Ginny stopped in her tracks, gave a surrendering sigh, and turned around.  
"What do you want Harry?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks for the second time in two days. "I thought I didn't understand." Ginny tried to furrow her brows as best as possible, but it was hard as she was crying.  
"Ginny, look, I- I- I'm sorry, alright?" Harry's eyes looked worn, and begging. "Look, meet me by the lake at... at 2:00, alright?" Ginny gave a small, but brief nod, and dashed off to the common room.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Meanwhile....  
"What do you mean she had a row with Harry?!" Ron asked, in surprise. "He didn't tell me this las--"  
"RON!" Hermione interrupted. "Ginny told me, and maybe Harry didn't bother telling you because GINNY IS YOUR SISTER!" Hermione's voice rose so loud that Ron had to clamp his hand over it before it drew unwanted attention. This caused both of them to turn a violent shade of red.  
"She might be my sister," Ron stated, removing his hand. "But Harry's my friend. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go practice." Ron turned around without another word to Hermione and left.  
"He might be your friend, but he doesn't have to tell you everything." Hermione thought harshly; she scowled at the air, and left for the library.  
When Ron met up with Harry at the Quidditch Pitch, he was beginning to smoke at the ears.  
"Harry!" Ron bellowed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Harry turned around as he was jumping on his Firebolt.  
"Tell you what?" He kicked off the ground, leaving Ron in a cloud of dust. Ron hopped on his own broom, and sped off towards his friend.  
"Tell me that you had a row with my sister last night!!" Ron's voice was cold, and hard. He was breathing heavily, and had to stop to catch his breath. [A/N: Sorry if it doesn't make sense...]  
"Ron, this is exact--" Harry was cut off by a voice of impatience.  
"Exactly why you wouldn't tell me?! She's my sister, Harry! I bloody well want to know what's going on with her! I love her Harry, and I will always protect her. Ginny's my sister, and even if it's you, I'll protect her." Ron shook his red-hair in anger, and sped of towards the Goals he was to guard.  
"Yeah, well, try to protect her this afternoon, Freckle-Face." Harry mocked Ron in a low voice, and flew off to find the Snitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed! :-D 


	3. Bloody Meal, Early Meeting

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK. I repeat... THEY ARE NOT MINE!! *whimpers* Please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Please like it! Please, please, please! :-D  
  
Previously in 'Midnight Quarrels', in Chapter 2...  
  
..."Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving. So now," she said sarcastically; tears had stopped pouring out. "You can spend your breakfast time alone, pondering over things that I don't understand!" The red-head gave a small scoff, and left. Harry was thinking about what to do, so he got up and dashed after her.  
"Ginny!" He shouted; his voice echoing off the corridor walls. "Wait!" Ginny stopped in her tracks, gave a surrendering sigh, and turned around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Quidditch Practice, in which a very moody Ron blocked all the shots, lunch was on the way. Hermione had just finished in the library when she met up with Harry. He was looking very solemn; expression showed that he was going on with a mental battle. Coming down from the Gryffindor Common room, he met up with Hermione.  
"Hello, Harry." Hermione greeted sweetly. "Are you going to lunch? I was just about to meet Ron--"  
"No..." Harry interrupted. "It-- It's alright. I'm not--"  
"Oh, come on, Harry! What's so bad about eating lunch? You must be so tired." Hermione gave Harry one last pleading look and left. "Fine..." Harry mumbled, trailing her. Hermione took a seat between Ron and Ginny. She nodded curtly to them both before grabbing herself a reasonable amount of fried peas. [A/N: Don't ask. I'm in a crazy mood.]  
Harry didn't bother to sit anywhere near Ginny, or Ron, as he gave his green-eyed friend what he hoped was a death-glare. So instead, Harry opted for a seat next to Neville Longbottom, who was sitting next to an empty seat,(reserved by Lavender Brown), across from Dean Thomas. As he pulled his left leg over the bench, Seamus Finnigan had to have taken that chance to run by. In a result, the Irish-born boy tripped, and fell face first onto the polished stone floor. A loud crunch along with an extremely loud random line of curse words could be heard. As the voice could be heard over the commotion in the Great Hall, silence was brought as all heads turned towards Seamus.  
"Seamus?" Neville asked, getting up from his seat. "Seamus, mate, you alright?" Seamus slowly raised his head; the response was thousands of "Oh, god!" and "He broke his nose? Looks more like his whole face...." or "Look at all that blood!"  
Madam Pomfrey got up from her seat at the Head Table, and swooped down to where the hurt boy was sitting up. But before she could reach him, Lavender was all over him.  
"Oh, Seamus... Oh, my boy... I'm sorry...." She covered the parts of his face that weren't bloody in kisses. "You'll be alright, sweetie.... Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Lavender was crying, and hugged her boyfriend. Seamus tried to ignore the pain, and in response, hugged Lavender super hard. He fought to keep from crying and screaming.  
"Get out of the way, Miss Brown. Out of the way!" Pomfrey was shooing all the students away, and helped Seamus stand. When he left, a low murmur from the students arose, which soon turned into normal conversation.  
Harry kicked, slapped, and all in a word abused himself mentally. Second person that gets hurt because of me... He shoved his food away ignoring the comments all around him. Neville half-gleefully/half- sorrowfully had mentioned, "At least it wasn't me this time." and Ron had joked, "Why doesn't Hermione do that when I get hurt on the Quidditch Pitch?" (This, of course, deserved a hard slap from the brown-haired girl.)  
  
Ginny hadn't said a word when she saw Harry get up and leave. She carefully got up, avoiding the pool of blood from Seamus's injury, and followed him out to the lake.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Harry!" Ginny jogged with her red hair blowing in the light breeze. She shielded the sun out of her eyes, and stopped when she was a few feet behind Harry, "Harry," she said, in a much quieter tone. "I guess it's too late but... I-- you-- ....are forgiven." Ending sheepishly, her voice went down to her toes.  
"Thanks... I guess..." was all she could hear Harry mumble. She took a big breath of air, and let it out. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she stepped beside him.  
"Harry... What's... wrong?" Ginny's face twisted into a mixture of feelings: hope, love, joy, trust, friendship, and worry.  
"Seamus, Ginny! That's what's wrong. He tripped! Broke his no--"  
"And it's all your fault?" Ginny snerked sarcastically, finishing his sentence.  
"Exactly," Harry replied, not catching her sarcasticity [A/N: Don't think that's a word, but it means her Sarcastic attitude] "Not exactly." Ginny corrected; anger in her voice. "Harry, didn't you catch at all what I told--"  
"Shouted at."  
"--you last night? I mean, Harry, you have to under--"  
"I caught a hold of what you said, Ginny." Harry growled, turning his head so he saw her face. "You said I had family here. 'We love you, Harry. I love you, Harry'. I heard." Ginny blushed a vibrant red, and turned away from his emerald stare.  
"Then why won't you listen?" Ginny finally whispered.  
"Because... I-- I jsut can't Ginny," Harry spoke in a much softer tone. "It... it's not the same. I mean... I just... It's hard. Some people believe that I did cause Cedrics death. Sirius is dead, and that was my fault. And now, Seamus."  
"The only people that believe it was your fault is you Harry!" Ginny turned back to him in a flash of lightning; more anger streaming on her face. "And even now you aren't even acting humane. I have had it Harry James Potter. That is final. Until you get your little snobby attitude out of your life," Ginny poked Harry hard on the chest. "I-"Poke. "Am-" Poke. "No-" Poke. "Longer-" Poke. "Your" Poke. "Friend." The red-head Weasley daughter stomped off towards the Great Hall.  
Harry gave a defeated sigh. "That went swell, didn't it? Getting my arse chewed off even more..." Harry turned towards the retreating girl. "I DON'T NEED THIS, YA KNOW!!" He shouted after her, oblivious to the fact that tears, and sobs were coming from a result of her ripped emotions.  
"YES, WELL," Ginny turned back around. "I'M SORRY THAT WE CARE, HARRY! GO LET YOURSELF GET KILLED. SEE IF WE CARE. AFTER ALL, WE'RE NOT FAMILY. JUST YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" Not anymore, Ginny thought sadly. Cause I don't need this either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! Strawberries, you are my true inspiration to write more!  
  
Sorry that it's so short. I swear things will get better. Well, worse then better.. But hey, please R/R! And the more Reviews, the sooner it's posted! 


	4. A Bargain to Buy

Disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowling! Not mine, if you want the basics.  
  
A/N: I wanted this chapter, and chapter 5 to be one big one, but I decided at the end to keep you in suspense! 0_~  
  
Last time on 'Midnight Quarrels', Chapter 3:  
  
."Because... I-- I just can't Ginny," Harry spoke in a much softer tone. "It... it's not the same. I mean... I just... It's hard. Some people believe that I did cause Cedrics death. Sirius is dead, and that was my fault. And now, Seamus."  
"The only people that believe it was your fault is you Harry!" Ginny turned back to him in a flash of lightning; more anger streaming on her face. "And even now you aren't even acting humane. I have had it Harry James Potter. That is final. Until you get your little snobby attitude out of your life," Ginny poked Harry hard on the chest. "I-"Poke. "Am-" Poke. "No-" Poke. "Longer-" Poke. "Your" Poke. "Friend."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ginny sulked up to her Dormitory. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? She couldn't understand why he kept blaming himself for his Godfathers death. It's not like he was the one who killed him. Sirius died to protect him. He died because he loved him, and Harry couldn't get that through his thick skull.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few weeks for Ginny were hard, and insufferable. Harry wouldn't look at her, and he kept to himself. Even Ron and Hermione couldn't get him to crack. Well, until the end of October, when the Gryffindors beat the Slytherins, 250 to zilch, without the Snitch.  
Ginny, though, was still at the bottom of his 'Converse' list, as he on hers. The young girl thought that not having Harry talk to her was bad enough, until one Dinner.  
"Students, could I please have your attention?" Headmaster Dumbledore stood up at the Teachers Table. All eyes turned on him.  
"As you know, Christmas Break is coming fast. I thought that, so those who will go home may be able to, and attend the Christmas Dance this year--" He paused for giggles and moans from various students. "--that it will be held the day before you leave. Hogsmeade trips will be allowed only from the 15th til the day of the ball. So, be that as it may, please make sure all your things are packed, before you choose to attend. Sorry for the interruption. Continue as was." Dumbledore sat down as an eruption of conversations broke out among the tables.  
"Well," Ginny could hear Ron speak haughtily. "I know who I'm taking with me." She saw him grip Hermione's hand, and her return a shy smile.  
"Who are you taking Harry?" Neville asked.  
"No one." He answered, solemnly. "I'm going solo."  
Ginny could've swore that she saw him lok at her from the corner of his eye, but decided not to address it. When dinner was over, Ginny went up to her room, and rummaged for some extra coins. With luck, she managed to find 7 galleons. Keeping 5, she made up her mind she'd buy a lovely gown for three.  
The next days went by without a hitch, but Ginny secretly awaited the day when she would venture out to Hogsmeade. When that day came, she headed straight to GladRags.  
"I'm looking for something blue." She told the witch.  
"Any particular price range?" She asked sweetly.  
"Three galleons." Ginny replied, hoping that she'd have something in stock.  
"Ah," the young witch said, her smile growing bigger. "I have just the thing for you, little lady. Follow me." Ginny made her way though racks of dresses, and robes, when the clerk witch stopped in front of a light blue dress. It was on a modeling mannequin, and looked very elegant. The sleeves were puffed up around the shoulder, and straightened out as they went down the arms. They stopped at a few inches above the wrist, and then flared out in the soft, silky material. The waist looked like a comfortable corset, and it was square cut below the neck. Gold trim was on the edges of the cut. Ginny could only gasp, and nod her head when the witch asked if she would care to try it on.  
When Ginny stepped out of the dressing booth, she could not believe that the girl in the mirror was her. Blue fabric brought out her light green eyes, and contrasted elegantly with her Weasley hair. Ginny automatically agreed to buy the dress without a second thought.  
As she went up to pay, the witch said that the dress came with shoes. for free. Ginny could not believe her ears. As she took her dress and shoes with her back to the castle, her thoughts about Harry disappeared completely. 


	5. Talk To Me

Disclaimer: All JK's. Need I say more?  
  
A/N: OK, this is going to be different than I thought. This Chapter is also going to be cut short, and will be continued in Chapter 6. The last chapter, I believe. Please, PLEASE, PLEASE Read and Review! You don't know how much it means to me to be reviewed. Thanks! ^-^ Oh, and sorry that the last Chapter was so short. I like it when my Chapters kind of focus on one main subject. heh heh. This is longer. Oh, please like! It's a bit angst. Oh, please, please like! R/R! :-D  
  
Last time on 'Midnight Quarrels', Chapter 4:  
  
."As you know, Christmas Break is coming fast. I thought that, so those who will go home may be able to, and attend the Christmas Dance this year--" He paused for giggles and moans from various students. "--that it will be held the day before you leave. Hogsmeade trips will be allowed only from the 15th till the day of the ball. So, be that as it may, please make sure all your things are packed, before you choose to attend. Sorry for the interruption. Continue as was." Dumbledore sat down as an eruption of conversations broke out among the tables.  
  
"Well," Ginny could hear Ron speak haughtily. "I know who I'm taking with me." She saw him grip Hermione's hand, and her return a shy smile.  
  
"Who are you taking Harry?" Neville asked.  
  
"No one." He answered, solemnly. "I'm going solo.".  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Ginny was positively radiant with delight. She kept a small unsaid vow of silence over the next week. Every night when she was done with lessons, she would try on her dress and shoes. She'd imagine a prince coming to rescue her on a flying horse.  
These day dreams caused absolute bliss and an easy time for her to fall asleep. Ginny smiled to herself the evening before the day of the Christmas Ball. Yet then, she suddenly frowned. She thought of the last time she had actually talked to anyone; and that was before she had even bought her dress.  
After dinner, Ginny decided to talk to Ron about how Quidditch was going. I mean, after all, he was her brother. She went over to him in the common room where they were sitting by the fireplace.  
"Hey, Ron," Ginny started.  
"Hey, Gin," he replied. Ron turned back to the group, ".and so yeah, like I went upwards, and they though I was gonna let them score but then, WHAM!--" He showed the maneuver with his hands. "--I caught the Quaffle, and then the whistle blew."  
Obviously, Ginny thought. He's talking about how he wont that last match. hard to believe Hermione and them still want to hear about it.  
"So, Ron," Ginny said. "How's Quidditch practice going?"  
"Oh," he answered, shrugging. "Alright." Once again, he turned back to Hermione.  
"Ron--"  
"Ginny, look, I don't feel like talking to you right now, alright?"  
"Sor-ree." Ginny could feel tears tug at the corners of her eyes, but ignored the feeling. Looking around, she saw that Harry wasn't paying any attention to her; nor was Hermione or Ron.  
She gave a loud sigh, and went over to Lavender and Pavarti who were chatting animatedly amongst each other.  
"Hey, you guys!" she said cheerfully, putting on a fake smile.  
"Hey Ginny," Pavarti replied. "Anyway Lavender, Dean was like, "Pavarti, would you do the honor of going with me to the ball?" And of course, I was like, "Of course!" Then like, he brought his hands up to my face and like." Lavender and Pavarti burst out in giggles. "You know. he kissed me." That caused even more giggles. Ginny rolled her eyes, and headed towards the portrait.  
There's always the library. she thought sadly.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
As Ginny made her way down the corridor to the library, she ran into Professor Snape, followed by Draco Malfoy.  
"And what are you doing out here, this time of night, young lady?" He asked rudely.  
"It's 8:30." Ginny replied, more bravely than she believed herself to be.  
"Yes, I can tell time, Miss Weasley. What are you doing out here this time at night?"  
"I was headed to the library. Seeing that I have 30 more minutes allowed out, I thought I'd get some extra reading done."  
"No extra reading," Draco Malfoy cut in. "Could find you a well paying job. As then, even if you could find a list of jobs for your future resume, you wouldn't have a spare sickle to pay for the paper." He smirked at her evilly, as he saw tears well in her eyes.  
"Well, Malfoy, at least I'd have a job." She sniffed angrily.  
"That is enough, Miss Weasley. I recommend you find your way back to the Gryffindor Tower, before you find yourself in deep, deep trouble." Snape growled.  
"I have 30 more minutes, Professor. I was just heading--"  
"25 points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley. I will take more if you do not obey me. I am your teacher. Now go, before you find yourself in detention." His lips curled up in a menacing grin.  
Tears flew out of Ginny's eyes before she could stop them. She ran back to Gryffindor Tower, sobbed "Flapjack Slugs" and ran towards the girls staircase. But before she could reach the first step.  
"Ginny!" Ron asked, placing a brotherly hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"What do you care, Ronald?" Ginny answered, angrily.  
"Don't you want to talk to us about it?" Lavender piped up.  
"Talk to you about it?" Ginny turned around so she could see everyone. As always, Harry was still on the couch. "Why should I TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT?!!!" she shouted. Everyone took a step back. Harry just looked up from the couch, and stared at her. Ginny ignored his watchful gaze.  
"We just want to know what the matter is." Hermione said carefully.  
"Oh? You do, do you?" she growled, fiercely. "Well, if you guys would've talked to me in THE FIRST PLACE, I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE OUT TO THE LIBRARY, ONLY TO GET CAUGHT BY SNAPE, AND INSULTED BY MALFOY!! I WILL NOT TALK, YOU HEAR? AT FIRST, YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME," she turned to her brother. "BECAUSE YOUR BUSY IMPRESSING HERMIONE WITH YOUR STUPID QUIDDITCH SKILLS!" Almost every student in every year was now looking at the shouting and crying red-headed Weasley. "AND THEN," she continued shouting, looking at Lavender. "YOU WON'T TAKE A FEW MINUTES OUT OF GOSSIPING TO TALK TO SOMEONE. WHO CARES IF DEAN THOMAS KISSED YOU! H E'S A BLOODY BOY!" Ginny backed up a few steps, and looked at everyone. "I try to talk to you all," she sniffed. "but no, you can't talk to the person who hasn't spoken to you in TWO WEEKS!!"  
"We want to talk to you now, Gin," Pavarti stated, still wide-eyed at her outburst.  
"Well, isn't that hunky-dory." Ginny smiled sarcastically, then began to shout again. "THE ONLY TIME YOU EVER WANT TO TALK TO ME IS WHEN I'M ANGRY, OR BLOODY UPSET. YOU JUST WANT GOSSIP! AND JUST BECAUSE I DON'T CRY WHEN I WANT TO TALK DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT WORTH CONVERSATION. FIRST HARRY STOPS TALKING TO ME, THEN YOU ALL IGNORE ME, OR YOU'RE TOO BUSY!! WHEN WILL YOU ALL LEARN?!" Ginny sighed loudly, then turned to go upstairs. When she was at the top, she turned around, seeing their eyes still glued on her. Through falling tears, Ginny said loud enough for them to hear, "And you call yourself my friends." 


	6. Almost Time

Disclaimer: All characters are Rowlings.  
  
A/N: OK. here I go again making even more chapters than needed. Oh dear. _ Headache. Well, enough with the blabbing! Please enjoy, and R/R! Thankies! Oh. and BTW. This chapter is EXTREMELY angsty! So. while you're at it, grab a few tissues!  
  
Last time on--*pushes announcer out of the way* Me: Alright. The announcer thing is pissin' me off. Just a summary of what happened. Damn announcers.  
  
Summary: Ginny is upset. Harry's upset. They love each other but don't know. Ron and Hermione are in love *obviously*. This takes chapter place during the Christmas Ball, incase you haven't figured it out yet.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ginny poured all of her emotions into her pillow. Tears created shapes of all sorts on the silken case. She sniffed, and flipped the pillow over. Why did they have to be such fudging prats? All she wanted to do was talk to them and-- oh, who was she kidding? She just wanted to die. Maybe that was the only way to end the pain. Death. Suicide. Ginny cringed at the thought of her mothers face. but she'd understand, wouldn't she? All the pain from friendships, and teachers. It was enough to make any one go completely bonkers.  
  
So that was it. Tomorrow. She'd kill herself. But with what? Her wand? A dagger? A wand wouldn't be that good; Ginny wanted a dramatic exit. A dagger, then. She decided she end her life with a dagger, through her heart. She sat up in bed, and walked over to the door. She put a locking charm on it so the other girls wouldn't find her fiddling with a weapon. Ginny dug out her dress from her wardrobe. She carefully magicked a pocket on her right side, so that it would look flat, with or without an object in it.  
  
After a quick look around her books, and things, Ginny decided she'd just transfigure a quill into the dagger.  
  
"Dagriviousa." She whispered. It suddenly turned into a magnificent weapon. Ginny placed the dagger carefully between her mattress and box- spring. Smiling to herself at her little, deadly secret, Ginny tucked herself into bed, muttering the counter curse to unlock the door as she faded away into her own little world. *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The day had come. The day of her death. Ginny Weasley waited until everyone left the common room to go downstairs to the dance. She decided not to wear any make-up, as she wanted to die as herself. She slipped her hand into the space where her dagger was. She gently slid it out, and pocketed it.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Christmas trees glowed in the Great Hall, decorated with glistening stars and poinsettias. Ginny frowned slightly to herself as she knew that this would be her last day on earth. Oh how sorry they would be. Ignoring her, driving her to the point of death. It wasn't suicide after all, Ginny thought, smiling inwardly. They killed me. It's their fault. She frowned at her next thought. They don't love her. They don't. If they did, they'd talk to Ginny. And Harry. didn't he hear what she said, over a month a go? She loved him. Not a stupid little silly schoolgirl crush, but a real love. The red-head sighed as she sat down beside Hermione. On her left was Neville Longbottom, and across from her, left to right, was Harry, Seamus, and Ron. By the devious looks on their faces, Ginny could tell that Ron and Hermione were playing footsie under the table.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
After a few unsuccessful dances with a few of her housemates, whom she had forgiven, Ginny decided that she'd end it all now. Harry hadn't even made a chance to talk or dance with her all night. She walked, slightly stumbling along the way, to where her closest Gryffindors sat.  
  
Tears were already streaming down her face; she knew that they wouldn't expect anything. She was just silly, stupid, and head-over-heels in love for Harry Potter, right? No reason to suspect anything from Virginia Antoinette Weasley. 


	7. What to Say

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings owns the characters. not my crazy plot!!  
  
A/N: OK, due to *strikes a pose* popular demand. I'll be writing this chapter EARLY!! *Snaps for Trina, Snaps for Trina* Riiight. I'm a lil' bonkers this afternoon. OK, anyway. Thanks to all who've reviewed. Tara-Yo. yeah, she might be a bit "spazistic", but that's what happens when. well, read on to find out! :-P  
  
~~David M. Potter~~ No, I'm not gonna kill off Ginny. I'm not mean!! :-P She'll just be VERY depressed.  
  
Quick Summary:  
  
After a few unsuccessful dances with a few of her housemates, whom she had forgiven, Ginny decided that she'd end it all now. Harry hadn't even made a chance to talk or dance with her all night. She walked, slightly stumbling along the way, to where her closest Gryffindors sat.  
  
Tears were already streaming down her face; she knew that they wouldn't expect anything. She was just silly, stupid, and head-over-heels in love for Harry Potter, right? No reason to suspect anything from Virginia Antoinette Weasley.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"H-Hermione.?" Ginny turned her tear stained eyes towards her best friend.  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione stopped talking to Ron.  
"Look. I-I-I'm really.*sniff* sorry for all the yelling and *hic* shouting. I. You know. I'm just really upset." Ron's sister had a very hard time finding words to explain her dilemma.  
"Why're you upset, Gin?" Ron asked, enveloping his sister in a brotherly hug.  
"H-H-H *hic* 'arry's still not talking to me. He still doesn't get that. Never mind, Ron." Even though she had taken her brother's apology earlier that night, she still had trouble talking to him.  
"What about Harry?" Hermione squinted in her deep thought mode.  
"Look, it. it's not important." Ginny stole a quick glance over Ron's shoulder. Harry was sitting by a window. He caught Ginny's eye for an unwanted second, then turned away.  
"Whatever it is." Hermione began. "It's important."  
"No. It-- Look, I just came over here to tell. to say goodbye. I'm leaving now." She let a few tears roll down her cheeks before running outside.  
"She's crying over the dance?" Ron gave Hermione a quizzical look.  
"I don't think that's it Ron. She seemed so upset last night. I think it's Harry." The two turned after Hermione spoke his name, towards Harry. He got up and walked over to them.  
"What was she all emotional about? Neville step on her toes again?" Harry gave an odd snort.  
"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "That's not funny. She's emotional because you must have gave her a hard time. Why don't you talk to her?"  
"Talk to her? Why can't Ron?"  
"Because I'm not the one that's ignoring her, or making her cry." Harry gave Ron a sharp look. "Well. I mean. yesterday was the first time. well. except that day she broke my broom stick when I was four because I said she'd get cooties over it. But look, Harry," Roon spoke, raising his voice, as it had declined when he'd gotten off track. "The point is--"  
"It's your problem." Hermione finished. "Now go help her before she gets all spazistic [A/N: Thanks Tara-Yo!] and sui-- suici-- Oh, no." Hermione looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Well, she had seen Nearly- Headless Nick, but it wasn't him.  
"Oh no what?" Harry asked, trying not to sound concerned, even though he was.  
"She-- said-- Ron.. She said goodbye."  
"And?" Ron was obviously oblivious to what Hermione realized.  
"She's. she's gone WAY past spazistic. Ron, Harry. Ginny's going to kill herself. Tonight. Right now." She gasped at her own realization and sat down.  
"N-no she's not." Ron half-heartedly chuckled. "She--She wouldn't. Don't joke like this Hermione."  
"I'm not joking Ron." Hermione spoke so that they could barely hear her.  
"Is this some sort of arranged thing, making me feel guilty or something? Cause it's really not--" Harry was cut off by Hermione's sobbing voice.  
"It's not arranged. Harry, Ron, don't you see? She's depressed because we haven't been talking to her, Harry, you've been ignoring her COMPLETELY, and. she. she was so upset when you," she gestured to Ron. "Kept ignoring her, and went back to Quidditch yesterday. And Lavender and them. They kept talking about boys. No one would take the time out to listen or even speak to her." Hermione sobbed some more, and Ron spoke.  
"Yeah. yeah! She WAS upset when Snape was harsh on her. and Malfoy as well. Harry, you really should go talk to her. If Hermione's right, well, she always is." Ron gave a sad sigh.  
"I hope I'm wrong tonight."  
"If Hermione's right, you're the only one that can stop her." Ron resumed, and he looked into Harry's emerald eyes, with pleading chocolate ones. "Please, Harry."  
"You've got to." Hermione sobbed some more, then completely burst into hysterics.  
"I-- I mean. what do I say? 'Ginny, don't kill yourself.'?" Harry's eyes now filled with concern, and regret.  
"Say-- what-- you-- feel." Hermione spoke between sobs. "Don't you love her Harry? More than a friend?"  
"Er." Harry turned a bright scarlet that would be a new Crayola colour.  
"I'm not gonna get mad. Just, go Harry! You're wasting time!" Ron ushered Harry out the door. What was Harry going to say? 


	8. Ginny's Death?

Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Tis Mrs. J.K. Rowlings!!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Ffnet's been a bit dodgy lately, and I kind of hand writers block. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
PS: Check out my new drunk story fic when it's finished! 0_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--Back to Ginny's Story… After she runs out of the Hall--  
  
She ran as hard as her legs would let her. When Ginny got to the lake, she stopped at it's edge. Feeling for the dagger in her pocket, she firmly grasped the handle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mum…" she whispered. "Dad… Ron… Fred… George… Bill… Charlie… Hermione… Luna… P-P-Percy…" Wiping a tear from her eye, she thought *Harry…* Ginny withdrew the dagger. She looked it over, before sitting down. While fiddling with the dagger, looking over it with a sense of loss, and obviously death, Ginny spoke a prayer out loud.  
  
"God," she said. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've cause. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've gotten into, and all the trouble I've caused. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm getting angrier and angrier at the world. Since first year, I've always kept my wits about me more than usual… and, I… I don't know what to do. Everything seems to scare me, and, I know what Harry's going through. Pain, anger, confusion. He… he just won't accept it. I mean, I've tried talking… well, yelling some sense into him, and he still doesn't understand that we're here for him.  
  
"God, Lord, I don't want to take my life, I just want peace. All of the guys ignore me, Slytherin teases me, I hardly have any other friends in other houses… I just can't take it anymore. Do you know what the expectations of you are when you're the youngest Weasley child? Not to mention I'm the only Weasley girl… Well, except for mum, but you know she can't be her own child." Ginny lightly chuckled, as tears silently rolled down her pink cheeks. "I've never meant to be such a pain to my brothers. But they've always used me for their experiments… and I've never been one to volunteer. I try to earn acceptance with them, and Ron, and Percy, but they don't even listen to me half the time. School's hard enough as it is without Snape snapping on me all the time. He says, 'No wonder you don't understand this… Father hasn't got enough to pay for decent books, now does he?' or sometimes he says, 'Miss Weasley, please try to act like there's more than just air in the empty skull of yours.' He's just as bad as Malfoy. The whole Malfoy family for that matter." The young girl stopped speaking, and sobbed into her empty hand. Her other, while still clutching the dagger, traced patterns on the soft grassy earth. Even though it was winter, it had rained a lot and not a speck of snow had come.  
  
"Death… That's the only way to remove the pain. I try and hide it. I try to act normal… but it doesn't work! I want someone to love me… I… I still want Harry to love me! And no, it's not a stupid crush--" She stabbed the earth. "It's a true feeling! I love him! I told him that! Why won't he under stand?!" Ginny was now shouting at the sky.  
  
"What do I have to do to be accepted in this place?! I'm not even a Gryffindor! I'm a bloody Hufflepuff. If I was so brave, I wouldn't be doing this!" Ginny screamed out at the lake. Exiting the dagger from the ground, she wiped the dirt off with the hem of her dress. She stood up clumsily, tears still flowing down her face.  
  
Just then, thunder rumbled in the dark grey sky. Lightning flashed across the sky casually like it did this every day. A few drops of rain fell, but it didn't cause much disturbance. Ginny looked around as if she were looking for an angel to come and take her then and there. But, no. No angel. No savior. Ginny closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears roll down her cheek even faster.  
  
"Good-bye, my friends, my family… my life." She plunged the dagger deep in her heart…  
  
A/N: Yup, a cliff hanger! I'm not saying what happens next… ^_^. Yeah, I'm happy. Get used to it! 


	9. All That Matters

Disclaimer: 'Tis all Mrs. Rowling's work. No a bit of it is mine… except the plot. ^_~  
  
A/N: Not much to say except be sure to read the last chapter VERY carefully at the end… OK? Alright. I'll shut up now. Ok. Now. Read. Now. I'm shutting up. READ!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…"Ginny!" Harry called when he saw her blue figure by the lake. "Don't! Ginny, please!" He ran as fast as he could, the wind whipping his black hair back.  
The dagger was less than half-an inch from puncturing Ginny's skin. She had stopped when she heard her name be called, yet she didn't turn around. She knew his voice by heart… Harry.  
"Ginny!" Harry called again, when he met up with her. He took in deep breaths fairly fast. "Don't kill yourself, Gin, please." He said, when he caught his breath at last.  
"Why not?" Ginny said through stifled tears. "You don't care. What ever reason you tell me, I won't understand, remember?"  
"Is this the same Ginny that yelled my head off over a month ago? Because it sure doesn't seem like it." A small smile tried to force it's way out on Harry's chapped lips, but he forced it away.  
"I'm not the same Ginny I was a month ago, Harry," She steadily held the dagger in the same place. "Now, if you DON'T mind, I'm off to kill myself." Throwing Harry one last haughty look, she outstretched the dagger away from her as she planned to plunge it in as deep as possible.  
"EVANESCA!" [A/N: From the CoS movie, Snape uses it to destroy the snake… it should destroy anything… so just take my word for it. ~_^] Harry shouted. His wand was outstretched, and pointed at the dagger. The spell hit the dagger, turning it back into a quill. The quill then feel to the grass in a small pile of ashes.  
"HARRY!" Ginny shouted through tears. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BLOODY DOING?!" Ginny reached her hand back in attempt to slap him, but he grasped her wrist before she could hit him. "LET GO!!" She struggled, and tried to hit him with her left hand, but he grasped that wrist, too.  
"What I'm bloody doing is trying to save your life. I shouldn't have been so arrogant before. You were right. It's not my fault." Harry looked deep into her shimmering eyes, brimming with tears. She was about six inches shorter than him, so she had to look up at him. "But your death would've been."  
"What do YOU care, Harry? It's not like…" Ginny bit her tongue before she said the words that would've changed the situation altogether. *It's not like you ever loved me.*  
"It's not like what? That I'm not your friend? C'mon Gin, get over it!" Harry shook her wrists. "I'm here for you. You were there for me, and I couldn't realize it. But the last words to said to me…" He paused to think of what to say next. "The last words you said to me really sunk in."  
"What words?" Ginny knew the answer, but played dumb. Harry ignored her question.  
"And now… you're not realizing I'm here for you. I'm trying to repay my debt, Gin. I'm trying to tell you what…" Harry paused, and looked out to the lake. "What I'm trying to say is…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't say "I love you." It was too painful. Instead, he brought up Ginny's hand from where they were at her sides. Placing them on his shoulders, he look into her eyes again. Tears were flowing out now, and her lip was quivering.  
"What are you trying to say Harry?" Ginny whispered. "I've been an idiot, and there's nothing to say anymore. I hate the teachers, I hate school, everyone hates ME, and… I've been to blind to see it. No one would care if I died. Just let me go."  
"Never." Harry meant this in only one way. He'd never let Ginny kill herself.  
"Why not?"  
"Because… people WOULD care if you died." He gently squeezed her wrists as he still had a held on them. "Hermione, Ron… everyone. Especially me."  
"Why especially you?" Ginny scowled. "Just because you're mister 'I- like-to-save-everyone-and-miss-them-more-than-everyone-else' doesn't make you special."  
"Why especially me?" Harry asked, thinking of his answer. "I'll tell you why especially ME." He brought his head down, and brushed his lips against Ginny's. His senses exploded. This was bliss, kissing Ginny. Her head was thinking the same. After a few seconds, Harry pulled away. He put his lips by her ear and whispered, "Because I love you."  
Ginny buried her head into Harry's shoulder, crying uncontrollably. She was shivering as the wind was beginning to pick, up, and Harry let go of her wrists. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in for a tight embrace. Ginny pulled her arms around Harry's neck, and let them rest there. They stayed there, standing, until a few minutes later Ginny broke away, her eyes now a pinkish red from crying.  
"I love you, too, Harry." She whispered, looking into his magnificent eyes. This time, both of them leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, Ginny parted her lips bravely, just as a bolt of lightning struck. Rain started to pour down as they both kissed. In a few moments time, they were soaking wet. Ginny pulled away from their snog, and smiled.  
"We'd better go in." She said. "And I'm sorry for coming so close to killing myself."  
"You're right, and don't be sorry." Harry smirked as he said his next sentence. "And I already knew you loved me."  
"How?!" Ginny asked, her eyes wide as dinner plates. She felt herself flush, even though she hadn't when they kissed.  
"Those were the last words you said." Harry placed his arm around her waist, and she around his. When they got back to the Great Hall, they ignored the looks that they got. They ignored the fact that they were soaking wet. They ignored the fact that Ron was staring at them, blinking in surprise. They ignored everything, except the fact that they loved each other. They ignored everything, BUT each other. They were happy just to be together, and that ignores everything.  
  
A/N: FINISHED! Hope you all liked it! Please Review! 


End file.
